


Monsters in your Head - Monsters under your Bed

by YourWorstNightmare58



Category: Until Dawn
Genre: Dark Theme, Other, Until Dawn - Freeform, no happy ending, short angst fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstNightmare58/pseuds/YourWorstNightmare58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh can no longer tell what's reality and what's not. Was he really ever sane to begin with? The mines are freezing, and Josh's stomach feels like it's eating itself from the inside out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters in your Head - Monsters under your Bed

Josh sat curled up on the floor of his bedroom, a thin sheet covering his shivering body. Hands clamped tight over his ears as he sobbed, broken. He was fucked up, his life was a living hell. Nothing but visits to psychiatrist after psychiatrist. Put on a new medication or two once the last few ceased to work.

Chris had no idea how fucked up he was, he didn't even know he was suffering. That he blamed himself for the deaths of his sister's. That his own Father called him a mental case, a psycho who needed to be locked away in an institution. 

It wasn't good for his precious image in the world. Everyone else seemed to know it. That movie mogul Bob Washington's very son was a mental case. And yet Chris was still oblivious. 

The blonde still smiled wide when he saw him, and joked around with him. He didn't shy away from him or point and call names. He still treated him the same as he always had. As his best friend. 

As Josh rocks himself back and forth, whispering to himself. Trying to quiet down the voices of his sister's that never seem to quiet down. " You're not real... Your not! " 

A pair of familiar and welcomed arms wrap themselves around his shuddering body. And he almost relaxes. " Cochise... I missed you. " " It's okay, Josh... You don't have to hold on anymore, you can let go. " 

 

XxXxX

The light fades into darkness, and the warmth is replaced with cold. The brunette rests on his knees, in his hands he holds Chris' head. 

Tears slip down his dirty face as the voice in the back of his mind quietly speaks up. Sounding... So much like Chris. ' You can let go... It's okay to let go... Join us, Josh. ' 

He's oh so weak, and his stomach twists in pain. He's starving… And he's really got not choice.. The hunger has become to much. And the voice is oh so soothing. 

And as he takes that first, sinful bite of flesh.. He feels the warmth start to return to his body.. " I'm so sorry, Chris.. "

**Author's Note:**

> My mind is always in a dark place, very rarely do I have good days. My darkest days are when I produce pieces like this. With no happy ending, or just angst filled. All of my pieces are often short like this. I hope you enjoyed this. If you ever want to send in A prompt, feel free to.


End file.
